Dalliance
by end0rphine
Summary: Kise Ryouta membuatnya merasa seperti anak umur limabelas—lugu dan naif, sesuatu tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama meruntuhkan pertahanannya. AoKise.


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket dan semua karakter yang tercantum adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Publikasi fanfiksi ini tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun.

**Notes:** Future!AU, Kagami, Kise, dan Aomine kuliah di Amerika. Mention of sex, makasih untuk _yacchan_ karena telah mengingatkan. :]

* * *

**dalliance  
**© end0rphine

* * *

Kalau bukan karena Kagami yang memaksanya untuk datang atau dia akan memberitahu Momoi bahwa Aomine telah menyimpan tumpukan pakaian kotornya minggu ini di bawah ranjang, Aomine tidak akan datang ke pesta yang diadakan di rumah Kagami. Bukan pesta formal a la Kerajaan Inggris dengan gaun dan orkestra, melainkan pesta rumahan biasa di California—kautahu. _Barbeque_ di halaman belakang, dentum musik menggelegar, gadis-gadis datang mengenakan pakaian minim. Di Amerika, tidak ada yang bisa menebak bagaimana sebuah pesta akan berakhir. Akankah alkohol, akankah orangtua. Mereka bilang yang terpenting adalah bersenang-senang.

Dan Kagami—oh, Kagami Taiga yang eksis di universitas mereka hanya karena dia mengenal Amerika lebih dulu dibandingkan Aomine. Perlu ditekankah bahwa orang-orang itu datang dan pergi menjejaki rumah orangtua Kagami, dan sedikit-banyak Aomine tahu bahwa pemuda itu akan dimarahi habis-habisan sepulang orangtuanya dari sebuah makan malam romantis di atas kapal pesiar. Aomine duduk di sebuah sofa panjang sambil menyaksikan siaran ulang Walking Dead, namun tidak benar-benar menonton. Hanya bosan. Tidak ada partner, tidak mengenal siapapun, sesekali berdecak karena lagu yang diputar melalui sound-system mengalahkan dialog penting yang harus didengarnya.

"Aomi—oh," Kagami datang menghampiri, "Walking Dead."

"`_Oh_`?"

"Aku ketinggalan dua episode," Kagami mengedikkan bahunya cepat seraya ia mengibas tangan, berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Tidak penting, kukejar nanti. Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Apa yang _ku_lakukan di sini?" Aomine menggeram ketika ia membetulkan posisi duduknya yang merosot karena terlanjur bosan, kedua alis bertaut kesal dan ia memandang Kagami seperti pemuda itu baru saja bertanya apakah bayi bisa minum coca-cola. "Kau yang memaksaku untuk datang, seingatku."

Kagami menahan sejenak sebelum akhirnya berbicara lagi. "Oh. _Oh_. Maksudku—hei, kalau kau menghadiri sebuah pesta, artinya kau harus menikmati pestanya," diteguknya fruit punch dari sebuah gelas kaca, "kau biasanya tergerak kalau kupancing dengan gadis-gadis. Sekarang kau dikelilingi gadis-gadis, kukira kau sudah akan menggandeng dua atau tiga ke kamar ibuku. Sekarang, uh, kau terlihat seperti sedang dikelilingi lobak gemuk. Bukan maksudku mengatai mereka lobak—oh, hai, Nancy." Berjalan sambil lalu, seorang gadis menepuk pundak Kagami. Aomine mencebikkan bibir.

Ini bukan pesta pertamanya. Setidaknya, tidak di Amerika. Aomine telah menghadiri belasan pesta yang diadakan teman-teman SMA-nya di Jepang, hanya saja Amerika lebih... liar. Entahlah. Kagami sendiri tidaklah lebih asing dengan pesta daripada Aomine, tetapi Kagami sudah terbiasa dengan bagaimana segala sesuatunya berjalan di Amerika.

"Sedang tidak bergairah," balas Aomine, santai.

"Bahkan dengan semua _hotpants_ ini?"

Aomine nyengir. "Kuberitahu Tetsu kalau pacarnya selingkuh dengan gadis Amerika, nanti."

Ada kekesalan tergurat di wajah Kagami. "Hei, itu curang," kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Aomine, yang sedikit terjungkal karena jok sofa rumah Kagami terlalu empuk dan mengempis. Mata krimsonnya memandangi punch yang tinggal seperempat, berbusa ketika Kagami memainkan gelasnya. Sesosok laki-laki tengah terjungkir dari sebuah breakdance di hadapannya ketika Kagami berujar, "aku semacam kangen padanya."

_Bagaimana tidak_, Aomine menggumam dalam hati, ketika ia memilih untuk memalingkan wajah dan menemukan dua orang tengah berciuman di pojok ruangan—dan pada saat itulah Aomine lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan cerita Kagami. Tentang pacarnya, seseorang bermata biru es, yang menolak ajakan kuliah di Amerika hanya karena ia punya pekerjaan paruh-waktu di sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang tidak mungkin ditinggalkannya. Terhitung sudah delapan bulan sejak Kagami mencium dahinya di bandara untuk terakhir kali dan Aomine bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya terpisahkan satu sama lain untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

"Ia mengembalikan tiket pesawat yang kukirim ke Jepang, _what the hell_."

"Dia hanya merindukanmu, bukankah begitu," Aomine merentangkan tangannya di atas senderan sofa—sepasang alisnya naik, mencibir. "Dia tidak siap bertemu denganmu. Entahlah, seperti, dia mungkin akan meleleh berada di dalam pelukanmu."

Kagami mematung. "Kata seseorang yang mengambil filosofi sebagai mata kuliahnya," ia terkekeh, lalu menghabiskan fruit punch dalam gelasnya. "Kau berubah, kawan. Entah sejak kapan, tapi _kau_ berubah. Wow."

Aomine membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes, tetapi berakhir tidak menemukan apapun untuk menyangkal pernyataan Kagami.

"Benar sekali."

Ada seringai jahil yang terbit di antara belah bibir Kagami, dan Aomine hanya bisa menggerutu kesal, sampai pada akhirnya ia mendengar suara bel pintu berbunyi dan Kagami harus beranjak untuk membukakan pintu, karena itulah yang biasanya dilakukan pemilik rumah. Aomine mengedutkan sebelah alis ketika Kagami kembali dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya—pirang dan sangat bodoh dan Aomine bisa merasakan pupil matanya melebar selama sepersekian detik, tetapi itu tidak relevan.

Aomine menelan ludah.

(_Sama sekali tidak relevan._)

"Ini temanku, Kise," kata Kagami, nyengir.

"Halo," pemuda yang diperkenalkan sebagai Kise itu tersenyum dan Aomine bersumpah ia baru saja menetaskan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya. Dianggukkannya kepala sebagai respon, samar, tetapi sorot matanya tetap terkunci pada mata madu milik si pemuda. Kise mengulurkan tangannya. "Kise Ryouta. Kau pasti teman sekamar Kagamicchi—"

"—Aomine Daiki," potongnya cepat seraya menjabat tangan Kise, sebab mata itu begitu tolol sampai Aomine kehilangan kata-kata. Pandang lazulinya bergulir dan secara tidak sadar, dan Aomine tengah memperhatikan kompleksi di balik kemeja Kise. Secara tidak sadar pula, matanya terus menjelujuri tubuh si pemuda, terus ke bawah dan ke bawah sampai ia menyimpulkan bahwa laki-laki tidak seharusnya terlihat menggiurkan hanya dalam balutan celana denim dan kemeja.

Aomine mengangkat pandangnya dan menyadari bahwa ia telah menggenggam tangan Kise terlalu lama. Dia terburu-buru menjatuhkan tangan itu dan memutar bola matanya seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Tetapi ada; suatu kerlap di balik mata Kise yang membuatnya merasa seperti anak umur limabelas tahun—lugu dan naif, sesuatu tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

"Uh," Kise tergagap, merah muda. "Senang berkenalan."

_La._

_Dee._

_Da._

Sebuah dehem.

"Kurasa aku harus mengurus kolam renang sekarang. Um, seseorang. Jatuh," Kagami menarik diri kemudian, pandangannya heran. "Nikmati pembicaraan kalian."

"Yeah," timpal Kise singkat, sepasang jendela pemuda itu mengerjap, dipagari oleh bulu mata lentik yang menjatuhkan bayangan di pipinya—warnanya seperti _chestnut_. Mata itu entah paham atau tidak akan sekuens dihadapannya. Dari kejauhan, Kagami mengacungkan jempol kepada Aomine, dan Aomine membaca pergerakan bibirnya.

_Break a leg._

Aomine mencibir.

"Jadi," ia memulai, tangan pada tengkuk, "kau tahu aku teman sekamar Kagami."

Berkedip. "Kagamicchi pernah menyebut namamu beberapa kali," ditengadahkannya kepala, selagi mata menyapu interior rumah Kagami, sementara Aomine menelusuri leher Kise yang jenjang. Pemuda itu menelan ludah, sebagaimana kita tahu ia berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak menarik Kise ke salah satu sudut ruangan dan membenamkan taringnya di sana. Kise meretas tawa pelan. Aomine berusaha lebih keras lagi menjernihkan isi kepalanya. "Kalian sepertinya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, jadi kusimpulkan kalian adalah teman dekat."

"Oh."

"Ya," balas Kise, sedikit tergesa ketika ia menarik kerah bajunya.

Aomine merutuk dalam hati. Kise Ryouta adalah perfeksi yang menakutkan dan Aomine merasa bodoh untuk memandang matanya terlalu lama, untuk mencetak berbagai macam posisi seks yang akan dilakukannya dengan Kise Ryouta kalau ia berhasil menjadikannya patuh di bawah gerayangan. Barangkali cuma frustrasi seksual, Aomine meyakinkan dirinya, barangkali karena ia terperangkap di antara remaja-remaja depresi yang kelebihan hormon. Kise hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika seseorang memanggilnya tegas dari kejauhan, lalu mengangguk dan berkata bahwa ia akan segera ke sana sebentar lagi. Aomine ingin meninju pria itu.

"Kita bicara lagi nanti," Kise menepuk lengan Aomine pelan, meninggalkan Aomine dengan sensasi aneh yang menjalari lengannya.

_Shit_, pikir Aomine.

* * *

"Kautahu, kau terlihat seperti akan melahapnya dalam satu gigitan," Kagami berkata pada Aomine sambil mengecek label pada sebuah toples selai kacang, memasukkannya ke dalam troli belanja setelah memastikan merknya sama dengan yang pernah dibeli sebelumnya. Bunyi troli yang didorong memecah keheningan. "Kise, maksudku."

"_Uh-huh_," dengus Aomine.

"Hei, ayolah, matamu tidak bilang begitu ketika kau menjabat tangannya tadi malam," kata Kagami lagi, kali ini provokatif. Alih-alih menjawab, Aomine melemparkan tiga keripik kentang ketika mereka tiba di lorong makanan ringan. Tentu saja Aomine tidak akan bilang pada Kagami; menurutnya ini kekanakan. Umurnya sembilanbelas dan ia mengambil mata kuliah filosofi, dan delapan bulan mengabdi pada tugas paling tidak membuatnya lupa terhadap sosok Aomine Daiki yang lama.

Lalu datanglah Kise Ryouta dan senyumnya yang bodoh, dan Aomine merasa seperti dilempar kembali pada masa ketika ia pertama kali diperkenalkan kepada Horikita Mai.

"Aku tidak mau tahu," Aomine membantu Kagami menurunkan sekardus soda kalengan karena mereka bisa gila bila harus hidup tanpa soda. "Dia orang Jepang dan tidak kelihatan seperti orang jahat, kautahu, suci."

"Yah, dia besar di Amerika sepertiku."

"Serius?"

"Serius," ulang Kagami, menukar keripik kentang keju dengan barbeque, bibirnya melipat. "Dulu kami main basket bersama. Tatsuya, Kise, aku. Kise tidak kembali ke Jepang, ia menetap di Amerika—bahkan ketika Tatsuya memutuskan untuk menyusulku ke Jepang. Sekarang dia di universitas dekat bandara, fakultas hubungan internasional."

"Aneh," gumam Aomine.

"Untuk ukuran bajingan, kau juga aneh untuk memilih filosofi," nadanya yang kelewat kasual membuat Aomine ingin melempar sekaleng sari jeruk ke kepala merahnya. Kagami terkekeh. "Tapi, yah, dia Kise Ryouta, tidak punya banyak pilihan. Semua orang menyukainya."

Cara Kagami mengucap nama Kise terdengar seperti orang-orang mengucap nama Whitney Houston, dan Aomine bertanya-tanya mengapa demikian, tetapi ada satu pertanyaan yang lebih krusial.

"Maksudmu," Aomine menenggelamkan kelingkingnya pada lubang telinga, "dia digandrungi wanita."

"Whoa, koboi. Tenanglah."

"Jangan membuatku melemparimu dengan minuman kaleng," kata Aomine, datar.

Sebuah decak terdengar. "Dia sendiri sekarang, tapi kurasa aku pernah melihatnya bergandengan dengan dua gadis yang berbeda," Kagami mengusap tengkuknya. Aomine membuang wajah. _Oh, benar. Kurasa dia juga sudah bukan perjaka_, ia berkata dalam hati, meniru nada bicara Kagami. Tetapi Kagami menjentikkan jarinya kemudian, seakan telah menemukan mutiara terbenam di antara pasir pantai, dan tersenyum jahil pada Aomine. "Kudengar dia juga hebat di ranjang—"

Sari jeruk kalengan membentur lengannya, dan Kagami berhenti berbicara.

* * *

"_What the f—ck_."

"Oh, hai," sapa Kise Ryouta, riang dan cerah hingga Aomine harus menutup matanya atau dia akan buta dalam sekejap. Pemuda itu mengenakan kacamata, topi bisbol, jaket, dan _sneakers—_terlihat seperti sedang menghindari seseorang, tetapi ini toko buku dan Aomine dibuatnya heran. "Teman sekamar Kagamicchi, um..."

"Aomine."

"Ah, benar. Aominecchi."

"Aku tidak mengerti," katanya, monoton.

Kelopak mata Kise membentuk bulan sabit ketika ia tertawa, dan Aomine merasa ingin meninju wajah itu sampai babak belur. "Oh, itu—nama spesial, katakanlah, untuk mereka yang benar-benar spesial," jelas Kise, Aomine menatapnya kosong sementara otaknya terus-terusan memuntahkan kata _spesialspesialspesialspesialspesial_. "Kau dan aku sama-sama bersahabat baik dengan Kagamicchi, dan kupikir kita akan menjadi sahabat yang baik. Nantinya."

"Yeah," Aomine bergumam, "sahabat."

Kopi tidak pernah terasa sebegini pahit, seingatnya.

Surai pirang itu sedikit berayun ketika Kise memiringkan kepalanya. "Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak ad—oh, Tuhan," Aomine menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika bola matanya bergulir dan ia semacam mengenali wajah di sampul majalah di tangan Kise, _close-up_ dengan maskara dan kedua mata yang ia yakini telah diedit menggunakan fitur saturasi, tetapi tidak perlu bertanya untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik mata itu. Perlahan, ditariknya pergelangan tangan Kise lebih dekat dengan wajahnya. Aomine berkedip. "...kau jadi sampul majalah."

"Mhmm."

"Kagami bilang mata kuliahmu hubungan internasional."

"Apakah itu relevan?" tanya Kise, kelihatan terkejut kala jurusannya disebutkan. Ia tertawa lemah. Diselipkannya beberapa helai rambut ke balik telinganya dengan tangan yang bebas. "Ini cuma pekerjaan paruh waktu, Aominecchi."

Alisnya berkedut. "Sampul majalah?"

"_Modelling_," jawab Kise, senyumnya terbit kembali.

Tentu saja, Aomine membersut dalam hati, dan ia melepaskan pergelangan tangan Kise. Tentu saja namanya diucapkan selayaknya Whitney Houston. Kise Ryouta punya mata bernilai miliaran dolar apabila dicongkel, dan _close-up_ untuk sampul sebuah majalah telah menjawab seberapa pro ia dalam dunia model. Menjelaskan mengapa ia berpakaian seperti hipster kutub utara di bulan April, Kise sedang menghindari paparazzi yang barangkali ada belasan di sekitar mereka.

"Oke," Aomine mengedikkan bahunya, tetapi berjanji akan membeli majalah yang serupa.

"Oke," kata Kise, membeo, pipinya merah muda. Untuk kesekian kalinya Aomine menyaksikan Kise mengetukkan sneakersnya ritmis, seolah pemuda punya sesuatu yang perlu dibicarakan namun tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan berkata, "uh, um. Kurasa aku harus pergi."

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan berlalu, tetapi Aomine berhasil menangkap lengannya.

"Hei," ia tergagap, "kapan ada waktu luang?"

Kise mengerjap.

"Apakah kau bakal mengajakku makan malam, Aominecchi," ia tergelak, beberapa saat kemudian.

"_Oh my god_," Aomine memijat keningnya frustrasi, entah merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri atau timbre suara Kise benar-benar membuat kepalanya berputar. Tetapi ia menarik lengan Kise lebih erat hingga pundak mereka bersentuhan dan Kise tahu bahwa Aomine bersungguh-sungguh.

"Jumat pukul tujuh," Kise melepaskan dirinya perlahan, bibir sitrus mengurva sebuah senyum. Ia memperhatikan Aomine meleleh di hadapannya tatkala Kise mengedipkan sebelah mata dan berbisik di telinganya, "sampai bertemu."

Dan berlalu.

Aomine mengepal tinju penuh kemenangan.

* * *

"Ya Tuhan," Momoi Satsuki mematung di layar panggilan video, "ya Tuhan, Dai-chan."

Gadis itu telah mengenalnya sejak mereka masih berusia tujuh tahun, kala matahari Tokyo bersinar sangat terik dan Aomine membuatnya menangis karena ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan bola basket di atas istana pasirnya. Tetapi Momoi adalah satu-satunya perempuan kepada siapa Aomine menyimpan apresiasi terbesarnya, untuk mendampinginya sebagai sahabat selama sepuluh tahun lebih, bahkan ketika Aomine berada di Amerika dan ia di Jepang. Mereka berhubungan lewat Skype tiap minggu, dan kali ini, Aomine tidak sengaja bercerita tentang Kise.

"Reaksimu mengerikan, terima kasih," gerutu Aomine.

"Aku—oh, mengertilah, bagaimana aku tidak terkejut!" dara memekik riang, tatapan matanya dreamy. Ia memutar kursinya kegirangan. "M-maksudku, kau tidak pernah serius berhubungan dengan wanita, dan sekarang kau bilang kau akan kencan dengan seorang model? Sebuah kejutan besar, Dai-chan sudah dewasa!"

"Makan malam," Aomine mengoreksi, "kami hanya akan makan malam, tidak lebih."

"Yeah, dengan _model laki-laki_," Kagami menyahut lantang dari dapur, cukup keras untuk bisa terdengar oleh Momoi. Aomine melotot padanya, yang tengah menggoreng ikan sambil bersiul inosen, sementara Momoi memekik seperti burung bulbul yang terjepit pintu.

"Model laki-laki," suaranya terbata, "aku harus bilang pada Tetsu-kun."

"Oh, tidak," Aomine mengangkat telunjuknya, isyarat bahwa ia akan memutuskan panggilan kalau-kalau gadis itu berusaha menginjak perbatasan. Memberitahu Tetsu sama buruknya dengan memberitahu Momoi, sebab keduanya bisa menyebar gosip secepat api menyulut sumbu petasan. "Kau. Tidak. Akan. Bilang. Pada. _Siapapun_. Tidak terkecuali Tetsu."

"Dasar Kakek Pemarah," Momoi menggembungkan pipi.

"Kau barusan bilang aku baru saja dewasa."

Dara mengibaskan tangannya. "Omong-omong, Dai-chan, kalau kau benar-benar menyukai pemuda ini," ia memulai, tersenyum pada Kagami yang melongokkan kepalanya lewat bahu Aomine, "impresi pertama sangat penting. Ajak ia berbicara tentang hal-hal yang disukainya, buat ia merasa nyaman berada di sekitarmu, Dai-chan. Tapi ingat! Pelan-pelan. Semua butuh proses. Tidak semua orang memiliki karakter yang sama, kan," Momoi terkikik. Aomine menatapnya kosong.

"Jangan bilang kau mengutip salah satu manga _shoujo_," Aomine menyenggak khawatir.

Kagami tertawa keras sekali.

"Omong kosong," Momoi terdengar sangat percaya diri kali ini, "semua butuh proses."

* * *

Semua butuh proses.

"_Shit,_" kata Aomine, satu jam kemudian.

Kagami benar-benar tidak bercanda ketika dia bilang Kise hebat di ranjang—atau dalam kasus ini, _tembok_, karena malam ini Kise terlihat seperti seks berjalan dan Aomine kehilangan kewarasannya saat itu juga. Dorongan untuk menggebrak tubuh Kise ke dalam salah satu kubikel kamar mandi restoran alih-alih menjalankan nasehat Momoi itu bagaikan supernova, hasrat gila untuk menikmati lembut mulut Kise lagi lagi dan lagi adalah berkah. Aomine tidak butuh proses, ia butuh Kise.

Aomine melumat bibir Kise seperti spektrum matahari menyulut pucuk ilalang; panas, menuntut, bergairah. Kise mengerang manja tatkala Aomine menjilat bibir bawahnya, dansa lidah membuat lutut Kise bergetar layaknya jeli yang ditekan permukaan cembung sendok. Terapit di antara Aomine dan tembok kamar mandi memang bukanlah posisi ternyaman untuk berciuman, tetapi untuk berada sedekat ini dengan Aomine, ia tidak bisa memutuskan yang mana yang lebih baik.

Bahkan krim keju tidak pernah terasa sebegini manis, sedang mulut Kise adalah segala kenikmatan yang pernah dirasakannya. Aomine meraup wajah pemuda itu dengan kedua tangan, menekan tubuhnya pada figur langsing yang nyaris identik dengannya. Ia bisa merasakan Kise menggeliat erotis sebagai respon, napasnya cepat dan pendek-pendek dan inilah surga, Aomine bertutur dalam hati, ketika Kise mendesah dan ia seolah tersambar panas yang menggugah pada tulang belakangnya.

"Mmm," Kise menggumam kepada mulut Aomine, lembab dan merangsang, kedua lengannya impulsif melarikan diri pada leher Aomine.

Butuh lebih dari kewarasan untuk memutus ciuman, kalau bukan karena keduanya masihlah manusia dan membutuhkan oksigen. Aomine melepaskan diri dengan sebuah decap, liur menetes dari sudut bibirnya—dan Kise, oh, tiada lagi kerlap riang di balik matanya, melainkan murni nafsu berahi untuk kembali bertaut lidah.

"Maaf," gumam Aomine, terengah, rasa puas menjalari seluruh peredaran darahnya, pula rasa bersalah dan takut kehilangan.

Kise tidak membalas pernyataan maafnya, melainkan menarik Aomine lebih dekat dan mengunci bibirnya lembut di bibir Aomine. Kise menciumnya seperti anak umur limabelas mencium pacarnya, manis dan lembut dengan mata tertutup.

"Oh, jangan—jangan meminta maaf. Aku cukup lega," ucap Kise pelan, melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Aomine, senyum tipis penuh arti terulas di antara kedua belah bibirnya. "Nyatanya bukan hanya aku yang ingin menciummu sejak pertama kali bertemu, eh."

Aomine mematung.

"Keparat," bisiknya parau, tetapi tertawa setelahnya.

Kise tersenyum.

* * *

Dua bulan setelah keduanya memutuskan untuk berpacaran, rasanya memperkenalkan Kise pada Aomine bukanlah ide yang baik.

"Aomine," geram Kagami, dari dalam kamar mandi, "kalau kau tidak membuang kondom bekas pakai tadi malam, aku akan membunuhmu."

Aomine tertawa datar.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Notes:** Review membawa motivasi, makasih :D


End file.
